


what happens in the office

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Angst, No Smut, POV Second Person, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Pepper is, now, a very organized woman. She doesn't mind cleaning her desk again, after they're done with this.





	what happens in the office

**Author's Note:**

> the sexual content and the pepperony in this one is very implied
> 
> WHO WAS THE GENIUS THAT CALLED THIS SHIP PEPPERONY BECAUSE THAT'S A FCKIN GOOD NAME, MATE
> 
> prompt of today: on the desk

You like to be organized. It was not a priority for you when you were younger, but at the time, your classmates and family were all… Easy to ignore, and not too disorganized.

Then you started working to Stark Industries. The lack of organization convinced you to change.

You clean your desk weekly. Any time you do it, there are soft knocks on the door and a soft _Pepper?_

You like to clean because of this, exactly. You say _come inside_ and you’ll probably need to clean your desk again.

But in the end what you think is _worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> command and obey, the name of the series, reminds me of punishment and discipline. you know, michel foucault's book.


End file.
